Wonder Woman princess of amazon
Wonder Woman Princess of amazon May,3, 2018 This is part of the dc cinamatic universe. Directed by Wes Anderson Cast- Megan Fox as Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman- A goddes who is a warrior in the amazons. After she fell to earth she was rescued by a guy named Steve Trevor Steve Amell as Steve Trevor- A marine who find Diana in the water for awhile the start dating Val Kilmer as Hades- diana` father who she never knew until he attacks earth Helen Mirren as Quenn Hipotolyaiha- Diana`s mother bans Diana from the god realm Chris Evans as Ares-Diana`s brother who is the god of war Lyn Collins as Hara- Diana`s bestfriend Paul Walker as Rick Flagg-A cornel in the army who is secretly working with Hades Plot- Queen Hipotolyahia flies to Hades and felll in love with him. Ares wanted his new babysister to become just as strong as him. At the age of 6 Diana was a strong Goddes and warrior in training. Years later Diana is apart of a group called The Amazons. Diana and her best friend Hara are training when they hear explosions. Diana puts on her armor(Wonder Woman costume and flies out without listining to her friend. Diana gets punched to the ground by a giant bull/Man. Diana smiles and said you don`t hit girls and kicks him in the air. Diana`s mother comes and said you took the sacred armor off your dreeser didn`ent you. Diana yells at her mother and says that it was mines froom the beginning of time. The Quenn then banishes her and pushes her into a portal. Diana falls into the water and nearly drowns when marine Steve Trevor saves her. Steve asks her are you alright. Diana wakes up and prepares to fight him. Steve says i just saved you from drowning. Diana asks who are you. Steve replies and tells her his name. Steve tells Diana that you are free to stay at my house. in the underworld Hades says that his daughter needs to get killed. Ares his son agrees and said send the demons. Diana gets in some normel clothes and tells Steve that she is a goddes. Diana goes outside and sees fire coming from the ground. Diana flies and starts beating them up. She gets shot in the back and sees her brother Ares behind her. He tells her that our father will destroy you. Diana charges at her brother but she gets hit inside a resturant. Diana goes to magicaly change into her costume. Diana comes out and kicks Ares in the stomach. Ares escapes and Diana sits there and watches. In the underworld Hades tells Ares that we will destroy the human world. Ares agrees and said Diana does not know what`s coming. Diana and Steve are watching T.V when a news broadcast said that the mysterisos Wonder Woman fought some guy and demons today. Steve replies and says that they must be after you and since your here you must make a idenity for yourself. Diana says that she needs to get a job to act like other humans. Steve goes on the computer to search up new jobs. In the God Realm Hippolatia gets a call saying that Hades is coming to kill everyone here. Hara flies out and says that she will bring the other Amazons. Diana notices that she has not checked her world yet. Hara and the other Amazons start attacking the demons and Hades goes to get Hipolothia. Hippolotia tels Hades that Diana is not here and that she is banned. Ares knocks out his mother and begans destroying the god realm. Diana puts on her costume and flies back to her world. When she gets there she sees Hara and the other Amazons dead on the ground. Wonder Woman goes to find her mother and relises that she was captured. Ares comes and begans fighting her. Wonder Woman kicks him in the air and uses her Lasso too Interogate him. Ares tells her that he has their mother and that he will destroy the world. Wonder Woman punches Ares in a building and kills him. Wonder Woman gets transported to the God Realm and sees the others dead on the ground. Wonder Woman pushes buildings from the ground and relises that they killed everyone their. Wonder Woman heads back to earth and goes to the job interview. Meanwhile at sea Steve Trevor and his friends get attacked by Hades. Steve kicks one in the sea but Hades comes and pushes Steve off the boat and kills his friends. Diana tells Rick Flagg that she will agree to be his secretary. Diana asks for some freshair and goes outside. Diana flies out and changes into her outfit. Steve wakes up in the Underworld chained up on a rock. Hades tells him that his son Ares failed and that his daughter must die. Hippoltia wakes up and tells him that this is crazy. Hades does not see Wonder Woman behind her and gets kicked in the back. Hades throws fire at Steve but Wonder Woman flies Steve and her mother to safety. Wonder Woman takes out her sword of the gods and begins fighting Hades. Hades makes a sword out of fire and Demons starts attack Diana. Wonder Woman cuts their heads off and punches Hades in the face and tells him its over. Hades yells and said its not over untill i say it`s over. Wonder Woman says go back in the ground and stabs him in the stomach. Hades asks her why and Wonder Woman smiles and told her Hades fails and kills him. Wonder Woman brings her to the west god world and tells her to live there. Hippoltia cries and told her sorry for banning you. Steve tells Diana to come here and they start kissing. The End Post Credits Scene Darkseid is watching the fight of Wonder Woman vs Hades and told Martian Manhunter that he will do what he did to Martian Manhunter`s planet Production Back in 2009 a Animated Wonder Woman movie was released and Wes Anderson wanted to direct one that could make Wonder Woman a goddes who was banned from her world. Megan Fox stated that film had lots of action and said that a Wonder Woman 2 is a possibility. Steve Ammel hoped to play Steve Trevor and wanted to be in more action. Demi lavoto, Zoe Saladana, Emma Roberts, Mia Kunis and Megan Fox all Audisioned Reception The fans loved the new Wonder Woman movie and liked Megan Fox`s portrayal of the charcthar and having Ares and Hades as villians were very good. Even Women and men came to see it Sequel A sequel will be released in Phase 2. Megan Fox, Steve Ammel, Helen Mirren, will reprise their roles. Megan Fox will even play Diana Prince/Wonder Woman in The Justice League film. Category:Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe films Category:Wonder Woman Movies